Matching Socks
by crazytazor
Summary: Dan's little sister Kaylen has always has always had a crush with his best friend Phil. Could he feel the same way? I suck at descriptions. Amazingphil/OC Danisnotonfire/OC. Sexual things. So read on fellow phillions/danosaurs!
1. Chapter 1: Truth or Dare?

It's 12:00 - midnight. I'm sound asleep. My phone rings, It's from my brother Dan.

"KAYLEN GET OVER HERE!" He screams. "IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

I rush to my car not thinking about what I look like or what I'm wearing. I show up at Dan's apartment in my Hello Kitty fuzzy little bootie shorts and a tank top. I burst in the door to find him and his best friend Phil (to my surprise) laughing, talking, and playing Sonic the Hedgehog.

"WHAT THE HELL DAN!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "THIS IS NOT AN EMERGENCY! THIS IS YOU AND PHIL HAVING A SLEEPOVER!"

"Sorry Kay we just wanted you to get here right away" Dan apologetically says.

"For what?" I ask.

"PHIL HAS MOVED IN WITH ME!" He enthusiastically sings.

"We thought it would be fun to celebrate with YOU!" Phil says. I blush.

I have been in love with Phil since I first met him. His Perfection is overwhelming. From his sleek black hair, to his unmatching socks, There is no unattractive quality about him. Everytime our eyes meet my heart melts. Those crystal blue eyes are my true weakness.

It's been 3 years and I still haven't worked up the courage to tell him how I feel. Ever since little Kaylen got a hug, she was hooked for life. I've had boyfriends but I never truly liked any of them the way I have liked Phil.

"I'm hungry. Anyone want some chinese?" Dan asks.

"Yes please! I'm starving." I say. "Yesssss!

We ALL want some Dan just go get some already!" says Phil.

"Fine... Don't burn the house down while I'm gone" Dan says as he leaves.

I'm all alone with Phil. In my pajamas. No makeup. Fantastic.

"You look nice..." says Phil.

I EXPLODE INSIDE. "Thanks" I reply.

"Want to play truth or dare?" he asks.

"HAHA ok fine." I reply.

"Truth or dare?" he asks me first.

"Ummmmmm... Truth."

"Who are you crushing on I'm DYING to know." He says.

"This guy I've liked for 3 years" My heart is POUNDING.

"Who?" he asks

"...you" My face turns bright red.

"Oh... well... It's your turn." he says.

"Truth or dare?" I ask, still embarrassed "Truth" he says.

"who are you crushing on?" I shyly ask.

"This girl I've loved for 3 years"

My heart skips a beat. "Who?" I ask playfully.

"Take a guess?" He's getting flirty

"Who me?" I ask.

"DING DING DING We have a WINNER" He says in the cutest voice possible. I laugh.

"Truth or dare" he asks me.

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss me..."

I couldn't believe this was actually happening It felt like a dream. Our lips are locked, he runs the tip of his tongue over my lower lip. Suddenly The kiss gets passionate. He runs his fingers through my hair, I trail my fingers up and down his back. I start unbuttoning his shirt, as Dan walks in...

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Yells Dan.

Phil and I pull off of each other and we're both completely speechless.

"What the actual fuck is going on? Phil that is my little sister she's 18!" Screams Dan.

"We were just kissing, we weren't having sex." I say.

"Don't even give me that visual Kaylen, and since when have you ever had feelings for eachother?" Dan asks.

"Secretly I've always liked her but we were 4 years apart and she's your sister so I never told anyone. Since she just turned 18 I decided to act on my feelings for the first time." Phil tells Dan.

Dan says, "I know Kaylen has always liked you because I've found the diaries and drawings..."

"Oh My God Dan! What the Fuck?" I say.

"Sorry" says Dan. Phil starts giggling.

"Shut up Phil it's not funny" I say as I hit him on the arm.

"It's cute." he says. We look into each others eyes, as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Okay so I'm not completely convinced this is a good idea, but I guess I'm okay with it." says Dan, "Well anyways... Let's eat!"


	2. Chapter 2: All I could ever dream of

At the cinema, I wait in line with my new boyfriend Phil. He's buying my favorite candy, sour patch kids and for himself sour skittles. I try to pay but he insists that he does. He always wanted me to feel like a princess. After he pays Phil, Dan, and I find our way to The Hobbit in theater 5. Phil gently grips onto my hand and we run to the very front. Dan slowly follows behind rolling his eyes.

When I get to my seat, Phil whispers in my ear,"I'm so happy I finally got you."

I whisper, "Not as happy as me."

as I lean in to kiss his gentle lips. In that moment I felt happier than I have ever felt my whole life. All I can taste is the sour and sweetness of his skittley breath. Then in the background I hear the movie commercials come on. I slowly back away from him and face the screen still not letting go of his warm hand.

When the movie ended the three of us made our way to arcade. Phil lets go of my hand and immediately sprints to "Dance Dance REVOLUTION". Dan joins him and they have a dance battle to Toxic by Britney Spears. I stand by them and laugh so hard my stomach starts to hurt. Then towards the middle of the song a small crowd of teenage boys in the arcade start to form around the game watching Phil and Dan. Phil gets bonus points by doing a couple extra spins and booty drops and wins the game. He then sticks his tongue childishly at Dan and walks over to me, hugging me and pumping his fist in the air.


	3. Chapter 3: Dance, dance

At the cinema, I wait in line with my new boyfriend Phil. He's buying my favorite candy, sour patch kids and for himself sour skittles. I try to pay but he insists that he does. He always wanted me to feel like a princess. After he pays Phil, Dan, and I find our way to The Hobbit in theater 5. Phil gently grips onto my hand and we run to the very front. Dan slowly follows behind rolling his eyes. When I get to my seat, Phil whispers in my ear, "I'm so happy I finally got you." I whisper, "Not as happy as me." as I lean in to kiss his gentle lips. In that moment I felt happier than I have ever felt my whole life. All I can taste is the sour and sweetness of his skittley breath. Then in the background I hear the movie commercials come on. I slowly back away from him and face the screen still not letting go of his warm hand.

When the movie ended the three of us made our way to arcade. Phil lets go of my hand and immediately sprints to "Dance Dance REVOLUTION". Dan joins him and they have a dance battle to Toxic by Britney Spears. I stand by them and laugh so hard my stomach starts to hurt. Then towards the middle of the song a small crowd of teenage boys in the arcade start to form around the game watching Phil and Dan. Phil gets bonus points by doing a couple extra spins and booty drops and wins the game. He then sticks his tongue childishly at Dan and walks over to me, hugging me and pumping his fist in the air.


	4. Chapter 4: A walk to remember

When we get back to their house Phil asks me if I want to go on a walk with him.

"okay but only if you hold my hand when we cross the street, I don't want to get hit by a car." I say whilst I stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Ok I'll hold your hand the whole time just to make sure." He says while slipping his hand into mine.

As we walk hand in hand toward the door Dan says, "Goodbye see you later, Hope you two have fun blankly staring into each others eyes while almost getting hit by cars!"

"Shut up Dan you're just jealous you don't have a girlfriend." HA I just said that OHHHH He doesn't even know what hit him.

"Yes I do... Her names uh... um... erm... Hayley Yeah Hayley shes beautiful and has brown hair and is awesome SO HAH!"

"Just keep dreaming Dan..." Phil says before we walk out the door.

After we leave we start walking towards the park, ignoring the grey clouds because it shall NEVER rain on our friggin parade.

"Kaylen?..." says Phil.

"Yes?" I ask. I'm scared of what he's going to say What if he has like cancer or something I don't think I'll be able to live with that, or what if he's secretly in love with Dan. I can't even think about it, it hurts far too much.

" I think we should move in together." he says.

I sigh of relief. "That sounds like a great idea!" "GREAT!"


	5. Chapter 5: Dan's damsel

When we get back to Dan's and his house. We walk in to find that Dan is strangely not there to greet us happily.

"DAAANN?" I call out.

"Daniel?" Phil yells.

I walk into his room to find him having sex with some random girl haven't seen before. I run and slam the door.

I Scream "EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

Dan runs out in his boxers and says, "Sorry I didn't hear you guys walk in. That was my girlfriend Hayley."

"EW. I will never get that image out of my mind Dan. I feel like I'm going to puke! EEEEWWWW I don't really need to know this right now I don't want to even think about what I just saw! Remember when you walked in on Phil and me making out and me tearing off his shirt? Huh? Huh? That's how I feel!" I say.

"Okay I understand, but I think I'm in love." he says while glancing at his bedroom door.

"I understand. This is exactly what I feel for Phil." I say while wondering where he went.

"Well I got to go get back to saving my damsel in distress. If you know what I mean.." He says while raising his left brow.

"Ew, well I guess you won't hear the news until tomorrow, and I'm kidnapping Phil so he doesn't have to listen to you guys do your thing."


	6. Chapter 6: Packing

I go back into the living room and find Phil watching the TV.

"Phil we're going back to my place. Now. I just witnessed the most vile and disgusting thing ever."

He says, "I'm sorry you had to witness that. I heard you yelling at Dan. I couldn't stop laughing."

"I AM SCARRED FOR LIFE! THANKS FOR YOUR SYMPATHY!" I yell.

"I'm sorry." He apologetically says, "Let's go."

When we get back to my place we hop onto the couch and cuddle while watching Buffy and eventually fall asleep. When I wake up, I'm in my bed not knowing how I got there.

"Phil?" I call out, "PHIIILLL?"

I don't hear a reply so I start looking around for him. He's nowhere to be found. I panic as I frantically call him. He answers. Thank god.

"PHIL WHERE ARE YOU?" I yell.

"Calm down I'm just packing my things." he tells me.

"YOU TOLD DAN WITHOUT ME?" I YELL. "No he's not here he went out to breakfast with Hayley." he says.

"Oh okay. I'll be there in a few."

When I get there Phil is packing up his clothing.

"Hey I missed you this morning!" he says to me.

"I missed you too." I say and then kiss him. As we finish packing Dan walks in with his girlfriend Hayley.

"Phil what are you doing? Why do you have all your things packed up?" Dan asks.

"We're moving in together!" I say as I lean on Phil.

"Thats Wonderful!" Hayley says looking over at Dans expression.

"Yeah thats great.." Dan murmurs with annoyance in his eyes.

"You and Me will still hang out everyday and you can just call me whenever you want to make a new video or play Crash Bandicoot." Phil says as he pats Dan on the shoulder.

"I just hope you're right." Dan responded with the same unsure expression as before.

"Dan I'm sorry. You know how much I've always loved Phil." I say trying to convince him that it's a good idea.

"Dan I love her more than I've ever loved anyone else. She is my everything." Phil says while making the cutest puppy-dog face I have ever seen.

"It's okay... but absolutely NO getting pregnant!" Dan says.

"Don't worry Dan we use condoms." I say as I wink at Phil.

He winks back as Dan says, "very funny Kaylen, but seriously if you get pregnant I will chop off Phil's penis."

"Okay! Okay guys that's enough!" yells Phil, "Kaylen, If you do eventually get pregnant I will stay with you and the baby. Dan, YOU WILL NOT BE TOUCHING THAT PART OF MY ANATOMY!"

"Dan, I think I better get going. Bye." Says Hayley, Dan's new girlfriend.

"Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!" We all say as she walks out the door.

"We should get going too, bye Dan." I say while grabbing Phil's hand. "Bye Dan." says Phil.

"Bye, you guys hope you have fun doing whatever you two do!" Says Dan.

"We will!" Phil and me say simultaneously as we walk out the door.


End file.
